The present invention relates to a device, a method, and a program for managing states of resources of various managed objects and, in the case where a predetermined event occurs, outputting management information relating to the event that occurs.
A conventional management system manages states of resources of various systems such as a database. This type of management system assumes possible events in a system which is a managed object and, in the case where a predetermined event occurs, presents information (management information) relating to the event, thus aiding an administrator of the managed object system in analyzing and handling the event.
For example, in one known technique, a list of data relating to possible trouble events in a managed device, a list of data relating to criteria for specifying causes of such events, and a list of data relating to handling procedures set according to the causes of the trouble events are stored in association with each other.
Moreover, in another conventional technique, all log data relating to an event are acquired and, if a change of certain log data per unit time exceeds a predetermined threshold, the remaining log data are selected and the selected log data are displayed in graph form.